


Change of Life

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Change of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Change of Life by RSS

**_Change of Life_**

**By RSS**

* * *

**USA, 1998**

Pete Thomas teaches a Tae Kwon Do class, consisting of thirteen students from nine to fourteen years of age. A woman walks into the do jang and takes off her sunglasses. With her stiletto heel shoes she stands over six feet. She has a thin but shapely figure, her short dress shows off most of her legs. She has a pretty face framed by very short gray hair, but her visage is showing signs of age. Pete estimates late thirties, maybe forty. His best guess: she’s either a recent divorcee or is going through a divorce. Pete thinks her ex-, or soon to be ex-, husband traded her in for a more recent vintage. He wonders if that will be his eventual fate. He’s thirty-five and getting older every day. His wife is twenty-seven forever. 

Pete decides he’d better make contact with this potential customer. He thinks about having one of the boys lead the class but decides to pick one of the girls. Such equality might impress the woman. He orders a girl to take over then he walks over to the woman. He takes his time so he can word his statement properly. He realizes the woman may have an “All men must die” attitude. 

“Ma’am, the Grandmaster will be back in a few minutes. She can tell you everything we have to offer.” 

“Thank you.” 

Pete picks up a bunch of wooden boards and rejoins the class, pleased with his statement. He made sure she knows Grandmaster M. Thomas is a woman. Using initials instead of first names was also Pete’s idea. He figured it was better from a business standpoint if people didn’t know the Grandmaster was a woman before they walked into the place. Maybe it wouldn’t make a difference, but he saw no reason to take the chance of losing business. 

He has each of the students break a board. He gives the students his exhortations then has them salute the flag. Then he dismisses the class. He wonders what’s keeping his wife; he figures he’d better give the potential customer the dog and pony show before she becomes bored and leaves. 

“Ma’am, my name is Pete.” 

“I’m Amanda.” 

“We have a number of different programs. This includes an adult self-defense class the Grandmaster teaches. That class has no uniforms or belts. It strictly teaches self-defense and some law.” 

“Law?” 

“Yes, for example you can’t hit someone with an umbrella just because you think he’s following you. That sort of thing. The concept of the class is to teach you how to protect yourself on the streets. So we don’t spend time on culture or Philosophy.” 

“I see.” 

Pete sees his wife approaching. She’s carrying a bag of Chinese food. “Here comes the Grandmaster now.” His wife enters as the last of the students leaves. 

“I’ve never seen the line so long.” 

“This is --” 

“Amanda.” 

“Madonna.” 

“You two know each other?” 

“Yes, for a very long time.” 

They seem cold to each other. His wife usually says, “a very long time” when she’s referring to Immortals. “How long?” 

“About a thousand years. Amanda, this is Pete Thomas, my husband. How did you find me?” 

“It wasn’t easy, I did a lot of detective work. Edwin is in town.” 

“Where?” 

“I don’t know, I just saw him from a distance and decided on discretion. I checked around to see if you were still in town.” 

“Thanks for telling me.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Pete. Ciao.” 

Amanda leaves the do jang. Pete doesn’t like the way the conversation went. It sounded as if Madonna was going to have the equivalent of a **High Noon** shoot-out. The difference is it’ll be at midnight and settled with swords instead of six-guns. 

“This Edwin...” 

“He’s one of the bad guys.” 

The next morning Pete is doing some housekeeping in the do jang when a man and woman enter. They look upset about something. 

“Yes, what can I do for you?” 

They show Pete their badges. “I’m Detective Wolfe this is Detective Hoffman.” 

The man, Detective Wolfe, shows Pete a picture of Amanda. 

“Have you seen this woman before?” 

“She came in here yesterday.” 

“What for?” 

“I assume she was interested in taking lessons. My wife actually talked to her. Did something happen to her?” 

“What makes you think something happened to her?” 

“Why else would you be asking about her?” 

“She’s wanted for questioning in a series of burglaries in the area.” 

“I’d never figure her for a thief. I guess you can’t tell a book by its cover. We’ll there’s not much to steal here.” 

“A thief needs a fence.” 

Pete doesn’t like the insinuation. He resists the urge to snap back at the detectives. “Would you like to take a look around?” 

“Not right now. Maybe later.” The detectives turn and walk out the door. 

“Have a nice day detectives.” He watches the detectives get into their car and drive away as Madonna is crossing the parking lot. She watches the detective car as it leaves the lot and she enters the do jang. 

“I made you a tuna fish on rye. What’s the matter? You wanted it on wheat?” 

“That car that just left. They were detectives.” 

“Oh, what did they want?” 

Pete grabs the morning paper and pulls out the metro section. “This Edwin what does he look like?” 

“Oh, I guess about six feet, wiry build, blue eyes, brown hair, long nose.” 

“Does he look like this?” Pete shows her a composite picture in the newspaper. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” 

“According to this he was seen leaving the scene of a robbery last night. A security guard got killed.” 

“That’s his M.O. okay?” 

“The detectives were asking about Amanda! She’s wanted in a series of burglaries!” 

“Amanda is no angel.” 

“That’s an understatement.” 

“You’re not implying she --” 

“No, I’m saying. They’re working together in robbery, murder, and in setting you up!” 

“They wouldn’t be working together. Not anymore.” 

“Anymore?” 

“It was a long time ago.” 

* * *

**DOVER, 1069**

The presence of another Immortal woke me. I grabbed my sword and ran out of the bedroom in my nightclothes. The sensation seemed to lead me in two places. That meant either I was still groggy or there was more than one other Immortal in the castle. I ran through the corridors. I heard a woman crying. The cries led me downstairs, then I saw two of my servants. The woman was holding her husband, who had a knife in his chest and appeared dead. I knew if he wasn’t dead, he soon would be; the wound was too close to his heart. 

I ran past the couple and rounded a corner where I saw another Immortal. The Immortal had on a dark robe with a hood. I could tell from the shape it was a woman. She was carrying one of my chests. I screamed and ran towards her; she dropped the chest and ran and rounded a corner. I suspected she would try to take my head as I rounded the corner. I stopped running, held my sword to protect my head and took the corner wide. She had her hood off and her sword drawn, a confident look in her eyes. 

“You can have the gold and your life if you keep your distance.” 

“I am Madonna, the mistress of this castle. The gold and your head are mine.” 

Then I went on the attack. She tried to counter but I was clearly stronger. Her confident look soon faded into fear. She locked swords with me; I pivoted and spun her around. Two blows later I knocked her sword to the ground. I stepped on her sword and swung for her head. She ducked and ran away. 

I chased her as she ran back to the scene of the murder. My other servants were crowding around my dead servant. It didn’t matter that mortals were present. I intended to kill her then, and worry about the consequences later. She dropped to her knees. 

“I didn’t do that! I killed no one! Mercy, my good woman! This was not what I wished! Mercy! It wasn’t I! Mercy! 

She was a tall woman, she stood a head over me, yet she looked so small; so pathetic. If she were a man I would have taken her head. At the time I had trouble believing a woman could be so cold blooded. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Then I threw her at my servants. 

“Hang the wench.” 

Later that night I went to where Amanda’s body was hanging. I cut her down from the tree and loosened the rope from her neck. Then I waited for her to heal. When she came alive I threw her sword in the dirt in front of her. 

“You’ll need this! How soon you’ll need it depends on how you answer my questions! What is your name?” 

“Amanda.” 

“Who murdered my servant?” 

“I didn’t see.” 

“Are you trying to fence me with words?” 

“No, it must have been the man I was with.” 

“What is his name?” 

“Edwin.” 

“An Immortal?” “Yes.” 

“How long has he been an Immortal?” 

“First death three years ago.” 

“Where is he staying?” 

“We were robbing the castles along the coast. Our plan was to travel east.” 

“Swear all that you’ve said is the truth.” 

“It’s the truth. I swear it.” She kissed the handle of her sword. 

“I will find this Edwin and kill him. If I find you with him, I will also kill you. If I learn you lied to me, I will kill you. If I ever learn of you murdering a mortal, I will find you and kill you. Now get off my land.” Amanda picked up her sword and ran into the woods. 

* * *

**USA, 1998**

“I see her from time to time. She’s never given me cause to regret sparing her life.” 

“Well that’s very reassuring.” 

“It is to me. Someone, Immortal or mortal, who you can trust with your life is a rare commodity.” 

“Be careful you don’t trust her with your life one time too often.” 

  
It’s been five days since Madonna learned Edwin was in town. She’s devoted all her time to tracking him down. Now that she’s found him they’ll meet tonight in a secluded place. Pete knows the procedure. He watches Madonna as she practices with her sword. Pete has never seen her this nervous. 

“Donna, let me help you.” 

“Pete, you know the rules.” 

“I know you’ve been looking to kill this guy for a millennium. If he deserves to die that much there’s no reason why you shouldn’t break the rules to do it.” 

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, but the rules are there for a reason. I’ve been doing this for fifteen hundred years. Trust me, it has to be this way.” 

“There you go again, you--” 

Pete sees Madonna’s expression change. He’s familiar with the look. She gets it whenever another Immortal is nearby. Seconds later the doorbell rings. Pete walks towards the door. 

“Stay away from the door!” 

“Donna, let me open the door and get out of the way. It’s better than you fumbling with the locks, knob, and sword.” 

“Okay.” Madonna arches her katana sword over her head and nods to Pete that she’s ready. Pete unlocks and opens the door then ducks out of the way. “Amanda, thank God you’ve come!” 

“It’s the least I could do.” 

“Well, no time to chat.” Madonna kisses Pete then walks out the door. Pete follows her. “Pete you stay here.” 

“What’s she doing here?” 

“She’s insurance in case Edwin comes here.” 

“If you feel that way about it then why don’t I just come with you?” 

“Pete, please, don’t get me upset. This has to be done my way.” 

“You mean it’s an Immortal thing, I wouldn’t understand.” 

“Something like that.” Madonna walks to the car Pete stays by the door. 

“If I’m good can I stay up late?” 

“Only if you eat your vegetables.” Madonna gets into her car and drives away. Pete watches until the car turns a corner. Then he steps inside. 

Amanda is sitting on the couch. She’s wearing a black leather ensemble. She has her sword on the coffee table. 

“Have you got anything to eat? I’m famished.” 

Pete understands Amanda’s request for food could be her attempt to keep his mind off Madonna’s fight to the death. Pete also knows it could be an attempt to distract him for a more sinister reason. He doesn’t trust Amanda. Madonna can take care of herself. Edwin may want to kidnap him to get an advantage. 

“Sure, I just want to take care of something in my bedroom.” 

Pete walks into the bedroom and gets a set of throwing stars out of a nightstand. He puts them in a leather pouch and puts the pouch in his pants’ pocket. _This will slow them up long enough for me to get to something more lethal._ Pete walks to the door. The door flies open as he reaches for the knob. 

“Oh, you’re coming back! I though you might try sneaking out the window.” 

“Do you want me to wear a cow bell or would you settle for a hall pass?” 

“I’ve just pulled similar ruses myself.” 

“I guess after a thousand years you know all the tricks.” 

“You resent me being here?” 

“I resent my wife thinking I need a baby-sitter. I can take care of myself.” 

“How much did she tell you about her past husbands?” 

“She never told me she had any. I assumed she hasn’t been living in a convent all these centuries. I never asked and she never told.” 

“That’s Madonna, the perfect lady. She had a number of husbands over the centuries. Two of them were strong and handsome. Just like you. They could also take care of themselves just like you. Edwin killed them. One of his tactics is to kill the love of an Immortal in one generation then go after the Immortal in another. In ‘The Game’ you always try to have an edge over your opponent. Having his opponent worry about a significant other is his way of getting that edge.” 

“How do you know so much about this guy?” 

“Keeping tabs on other Immortals is another way of getting an edge. Madonna has also kept me posted about my former student.” 

“You taught him?” 

“Yes, I was looting the dead at The Battle of Hastings when he healed from his first death.” 

“Lovely.” 

“You don’t have the right to judge me.” 

“Who’s making a judgment? You were robbing the dead when you found another Immortal. Then the two of you went on a crime spree. Three years later someone was murdered while you were robbing a castle. From what a pair of police detectives told me you’re still stealing a thousand years later. No judgment, just the facts Ma’am.” 

“Before I started stealing I was starving.” 

“Oh yeah, forgive me, you’re famished. Let me get you something before you swipe the silverware.” Pete walks into the kitchen. He finds Amanda infuriating. He opens the pantry, he has no idea what to make. Amanda enters the kitchen. 

“Pete, okay I’m not perfect, but I’m not a bad person. I’m careful not to hurt anybody when I --” 

“Because you don’t kill anybody while you’re stealing that means you’re not a bad guy?” 

“I only steal from those who can afford it.” 

“They usually pass on their losses to those who can’t afford it.” 

Pete waits for a snappy retort. He sees in Amanda’s face he’s given her something to think about. Pete decides this is a good time to end the argument. He realizes he isn’t going to change a millennium old lifestyle in one conversation. He points to the pantry. “Well, here’s what we have, pick what you like.” 

  
Pete fed Amanda some dinner, then made some coffee. Amanda has been drinking her coffee, but Pete has been staring at the cup. Amanda’s expression changes. Pete recognizes the look, Madonna gets the same look when another Immortal comes near. Pete watches Amanda. She eyes her sword. Pete reaches into his pocket. Then the doorknob turns. It’s Madonna with a broadsword in her hand. Pete feels the blood rush out of his head and rushes to Madonna, embracing and kissing her. He wants it to last longer, but Madonna pulls away. 

“Thanks, Amanda.” 

“Well it’s finally over.” 

“It’s not. We were fighting on a bridge. I disarmed him, but before I could finish him off he jumped into the river. That guy has more lives than a cat.” 

Pete interjects. “You mean round two is tomorrow?” 

“No, he’s long gone by now. Sometime in the future we’ll meet again. Unless someone else does me a favor.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Pete and Madonna walk to The Sanctuary’s entrance. Pete sees “The Look” in Madonna’s face. “Another Immortal?” 

“Inside.” 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“This is the number one hot spot in Paris. Even Immortals like to have a good time. Besides it’s holy ground.” 

“How do you know, the architecture?” 

“Good memory.” Once inside Madonna scans the patrons. “It’s all right. It’s Amanda and friend.” 

Pete sees Amanda with Detective Wolfe. “Talk about ‘the long arm of the law’.” 

Amanda gives a reserved smile and Madonna returns the smile. “Amanda.” 

“Madonna, this is Nick Wolfe. Nick, this is Madonna and Pete Thomas.” 

Madonna extends her hand to Nick. Pete gives a smirk. “Detective Wolfe and I already met.” 

“I’m not a cop anymore.” 

Madonna interjects, “Do you come here often?” 

“Yes, I own the club.” 

“Congratulations, this place is well known even in the States.” 

“I’m flattered!” 

“Speaking of clubs, welcome to _Le Club Immortal,_ Nick Wolfe.” 

Pete looks at the three Immortals. “Looks like I’m the odd man out.” 

Madonna retorts, “Welcome to that club.” 

The band starts a new number. Amanda takes Nick’s hand. “Well, let’s even the odds. Come on Nick, this is my favorite dance.” 

Pete and Madonna watch as Amanda leads Nick to the dance floor. Pete remarks to Madonna, “I guess it’s true what they say.” 

“What’s that? Opposites attract?” 

“He who lies down with dogs gets up with fleas.” 

  
Pete and Madonna are shopping. Suddenly Madonna gives “The Look”. Then she gives a reassuring smile. 

“There are many Immortals in Paris. Most of them are nice people.” 

“And the rest of them are maniacs.” A man walks across the street. Pete recognizes him from the police composite. It’s Edwin. 

“Madonna, fancy meeting you here.” 

“Murder anybody lately?” 

“Just two security guards in Bern. You know these mortals, always getting underfoot.” 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

“With your little guard dog right here? I think not.” Edwin points to a construction site. “There at midnight. You come alone.” 

“I’ll be there, alone, don’t let me have to chase you.” 

“Or what, you’ll cut my head off? I’ll be there.” 

Edwin walks past Pete and Madonna. A few minutes later he drives past them, as he does, Edwin makes a cutting gesture across his neck. He’s driving in a BMW. Pete memorizes the license plate number. 

  
That evening Pete and Madonna walk to The Sanctuary’s front door. “Donna, I don’t need a baby sitter!” 

“Pete, you want to help?” 

“Yes!” 

“Then stay here on holy ground.” They enter The Sanctuary and Amanda greets them. “Thanks again, Amanda.” 

“Don’t mention it. He was so good the last time.” 

Madonna gives Pete a long kiss. “I’ll be back in a little while.” 

Madonna walks outside. Pete watches the door for a few moments then Amanda pulls him away. “Can I get you something?” 

“No, no thanks.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need a drink?” 

“I’m okay.” 

“Let me take you to Nick.” Amanda leads him upstairs to Nick’s office. “You two have already met, so I’ll skip the introductions.” 

“Hello again, Pete.” 

“Hello, Nick.” 

“Well, I’ve got a business to run. I’ll leave you two to catch up on old times.” Amanda rushes out the door. Pete and Nick talk about the first time they met. Then the conversation goes on to other insignificant matters. Pete is detached during the conversation. Then he starts staring out the window. 

“I know the feeling Pete. I found out about Amanda before I found out about myself. A number of times I had to sit and wait for her to come back.” 

“You had the feeling that you should do something, but knew the rule that you couldn’t?” 

“Yeah. Amanda always seems so confident until she has to face someone. Then she seems vulnerable.” 

“Donna is just the opposite. The twentieth century wasn’t good to her. She lost all her money and had to start over. Two world wars and a depression can do that to a fortune. She seems insecure about everything. It’s when she has to fight another Immortal that she’s confident. It’s as if ‘The Game’ is the one thing in life that’s a constant. This time it’s different though.” 

“From what Amanda told me, Madonna was concerned he might come after you. That’s not her worry now. Holy ground.” 

“I feel so worthless. Look at me. I’m in good shape. I’m a fifth degree black belt. Yet here I am hold up in a sanctuary with two bodyguards while my wife goes off to face some cold blooded killer.” 

“I know the feeling. If it’s any consolation, with Amanda sometimes I got the feeling she wanted me to stay out of it so she could prove something to herself.” 

“You missed your calling, you should have been a politician.” 

“I have this honesty problem.” 

Pete laughs and Nick gives a grin. Pete stops laughing when some flashes of light catch his eye. He looks out the window and sees lightning flashing in the distance. “Is that a thunderstorm?” 

“No, it’s a Quickening.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive Pete to The Sanctuary after Madonna’s funeral. There’s some food ready for them when they arrive. Pete doesn’t feel like eating, but he needs to talk to someone. He needs to talk to people who fully understand his situation. 

“She lived for fifteen hundred years. If she lived another hundred years I would have been dead and buried.” 

“You shouldn’t think that way. Nick is a private investigator, a good one; we’ll find him. He won’t get away.” 

“I already know where he is. I’ll do it.” 

“Pete, I know how you feel, but you’re not ready to take on an Immortal.” 

“Why because he’s been facing other Immortals for a thousand years?” 

“Something like that.” 

“He can sense you and Nick coming! He can’t sense me! I can also use modern technology!” 

“Pete, I know this is hard for you, but this is an Immortal matter.” 

“He’s killed more than his share of mortals. Besides, the worst fate for an Immortal is to die with no other Immortal around. It’s that fear that all they were would be lost forever.” 

“It would mean all that Madonna was would be lost forever.” 

Pete breaks down crying. Amanda puts her hands on Pete’s shoulder. “Pete, I’ll face him. It has to be this way.” 

“No, please, no. You and Nick, you’re both Immortals. You can have what everyone else wants. You can be together for centuries. I’m sure there’s some other hero around. There’s always someone else to pick up the slack. I’ll just go back to the States and try to pick up the pieces of my life. I should go back to my mortal world.” Pete stands and taps Amanda and Nick on their shoulders. “Take care of each other.” 

“Keep in touch, Pete.” 

“No, it’s best I stay in my mortal world. Mind each other’s heads.” 

Pete walks out of The Sanctuary and walks up the street to his car. He hears Amanda’s voice yell, “Pete!” He turns and sees Amanda and Nick walking quickly towards him. They catch up with Pete and walk him to his car. Amanda hands him her business card. 

“Pete, I know how you’re feeling right now, but please hold onto this. Life has a way of going through some strange changes, so if you change your mind...” 

“Okay, I’ll hold onto it.” Pete opens the driver’s door to his car and seats himself behind the wheel. 

Amanda touches his shoulder. “Take care of yourself, Pete.” Amanda turns and walks away. Nick stares at her as she leaves. Pete reflexively looks back at Amanda. Then Nick hands Pete his business card. 

“In case you want to talk to a guy.” 

“Thanks. Maybe I will.” 

* * *

Pete waits inside an abandoned warehouse. The delivery service guaranteed his letter would have reached its destination this morning. The letter was a challenge that Pete had worded just so, leading Edwin to think another Immortal was going to face him here at midnight. Edwin would be waiting to feel the buzz of another Immortal. Instead, a hail of 9mm bullets would strike him from the darkness. 

Pete sees the flicker of lights from a car’s headlights. “It won’t be long now, Pete. Remember: don’t hesitate. Stay still until it’s time to shoot. Don’t hesitate. Knock him down with bullets, then finish him off with his own sword. No more talking.” 

Pete aims his gun at the door. Seconds seem like hours. The door flings open and Pete fires two rounds. 

“That’s not cricket or good shooting.” 

Pete doesn’t answer Edwin’s taunt. He knows better than to go outside, realizing Edwin may be waiting for him sword in hand. Pete worries that Edwin might get back into his car and drive away. He listens for a car starting. If he hears an engine turning over he’ll dart outside and shoot into the car. 

Pete hears a door slam behind him. He spins around he sees something move and fires two shots at it. Something metal hits the floor. 

“An old trick but it still works!” 

Pete knows Edwin must have thrown something. He hears Edwin running up the staircase. Pete runs to the staircase closest to him. When he reaches the second floor he scans the darkness, but sees nothing. Then a window breaks; seconds later Edwin swings from a rope and crashes into Pete and grabs his gun hand. A second later, Pete feels and hears his arm break. Then Edwin throws Pete’s gun through a window. Pete elbows Edwin, who responds by punching Pete in nose. 

“Still have some fight do you! I’ll fix that!” 

Pete throws two kicks and a punch but Edwin blocks them. Edwin returns with a flurry of punches and kicks. Pete blocks the first few but then some find their mark. Edwin grabs and breaks Pete’s other arm. Then he gets Pete in a choke-hold. 

“You stupid fool! Women are the easiest thing in the world to replace!” Edwin draws his sword. “I could have killed you anytime, but I really wanted to make this last.” 

Everything fades to black for Pete. Then he’s showered in light. He sees Madonna in her wedding dress in front of him. She extends her hands. “Now we’re both Immortal.” She takes his hands. The light concentrates into a tunnel. “We must go to the light.” 

They start running as the tunnel shrinks to a point. 

  
Pete regains consciousness and gasps for air. He feels intense pain all over his body, including a pounding headache. He hears the metal on metal clashes of a sword duel. It’s coming from upstairs. He stands and staggers to the stairwell. This end of the building has an opening in the second and third floors. Pete sees some movement on the third floor. He staggers upstairs. 

At the top of the stairs he sees Amanda fighting with Edwin, Amanda on the defensive. Amanda tries to reverse the situation by spinning around and striking at Edwin’s head. Edwin steps back, envelops Amanda’s sword, then knocks it out of her hands and it falls to the ground floor. 

Amanda jumps off the edge and catches a hook tied to a block and tackle pulley. She then somersaults and grabs a pipe at the end of the building. She slides down to the ground floor. Edwin attempts the same maneuver, but misses the hook and falls to the ground. 

He lands on his back. Amanda picks up her sword and walks over to Edwin. 

“You’re my teacher.” 

“Yes, and you failed.” 

Amanda swings her sword and beheads Edwin. She takes a few paces. Then a shimmering light rises from Edwin’s body and encircles Amanda. Three lightning bolts strike her. She throws her sword across the room. She raises her arms and lightning bolts strike her hands. Someone taps Pete on the shoulder, turning his head, he sees Nick. 

“Amanda is fine.” 

Nick glances down at the ground floor and nods his head. “Let’s meet her.” 

Nick leads Pete down the stairs. The pain in most of his body seems to be receding. Pete isn’t sure if he wasn’t hurt as bad as he thought or if it’s the adrenaline, but still has a pounding headache. The Quickening ends before they reach the bottom of the stairs. When they met Amanda she has already recovered from The Quickening. 

“Thanks, Amanda.” 

“Don’t thank me for killing someone.” 

“I meant for saving my life; I thought I was dead. I think I’ll have to thank you for taking me to the hospital.” 

Amanda and Nick look at each other. “No hospital.” 

“You’ve got a point, too many questions. 

“Pete, you did die. You’re Immortal.” 

At once the irony of the situation strikes Pete. He screams then cries. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda pulls up to Pete’s house in his car, Pete in the passenger seat. He cried most of the way home, now he’s subdued. Nick pulls in behind them. 

“We could’ve had it all.” 

“That’s true. Try to remember what you did have. I know Madonna loved you very much. She wanted you to live a long full life. Honor her wishes.” 

Pete gives a reserved smile. They step out of the car. “How did you know where I was?” 

“Nick heads a branch of a detective agency. We have our sources.” 

Nick reaches inside the wheel well of Pete’s car. He retrieves a small homing device. “We also have access to modern technology.” 

_THE END_

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
